Hate and Love
by Pongo0614
Summary: "Papa, why do people say you and mama hate each other?" The man holding her chuckled. He looked up at the entrance of the tent as the woman, who has tried to kill him as many times as she had shared his bed, came in. "Because we love each other too much." Rated T for a later chapter
1. Chapter 1

_Morning Merlin fans, or Afternoon, or Evening, depending on where you are._

 _Yes, here we go again with another story._

 _I warn you now that this story is really jumpy with the timeline so I will try and help you out as much as I possibly can. I have really enjoyed writing this one and have tired doing something a little different from what I usually do. And, like Apartment Magic, I will be uploading 3 times a week._

 _For this chapter, Ade is about 3._

 _Please enjoy this first chapter._

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **Hate**

The night was quite as the man walked through the forest, heading towards the group of tents. He looked up to the stars and wondered whether his daughter would like to sit outside and look up to them. She had always been fascinated by them, picking out different shapes in them. He would tell her what he had been told about them. The stars we the souls of those who passed, looking down on the world that they created, given that by the triple goddess so they could watch their loved ones.

He smiled to himself, hoping that part of that was true. He could imagine his father looking down on him, hopefully proud of what he had done. He stopped for a moment, taking in the clear night. He was glad for it.

He walked closer to the tents and no one really paid him any attention. He knew that they wouldn't due to the number of times he had walk through the camp with his hood up. He didn't want to be recognised until he reached his daughter. The surprise always used to be spoilt by the whole camp calling him by the name that they had given him, no matter how often he asked for them not to. Apparently all he needed was a hood.

"She is in her tent." One of the druids told him when he looked a little lost.

He thanked her before making his way over to the familiar tent. He pulled back the flap covering the entrance before pulling off his hood.

"Papa." The girl shrieked as she ran to him, jumping into his arms.

"Emrys." The woman who was with her said.

"Ganieda, thank you for looking after her." Merlin told her.

"It is an honour, Emrys. Will there be both of you tonight?"

He shrugged.

"Isn't mama coming?" His daughter asked when he put her down.

"I don't know Ade. I hope so. I don't think she is particularly happy with me at the moment."

"Why?"

He smiled down at her. She was too young to understand the complexity of their relationship. It was so complicated, he was unsure of what was happening between them sometimes.

"How about a story?" He said.

Ade smiled up at him and Ganieda gave him a small bow before she left them. He would very regularly forget that to them, he was like a royal. It depended on how often he visited. He hadn't been able to visit her for a while. There had been problems which Arthur had told him that he had to go and sort out with him. It wasn't that Merlin didn't want to go with him, there were just times when he wished that he could see his daughter more.

Merlin dropped down onto the pile of pillows and blankets. Ade tucked herself into his arm.

"Papa, why do people say you and mama hate each other?" She asked before he could ask what story she wanted

He chuckled before sighing trying to find the right words. It was going back to the complexity of their relationship. They hadn't always hated each other. He was sure that he could never hate her. He could hate the things that she had done, but not her. Never her. The hand she was dealt with wasn't the best and he hadn't really helped her situation.

He looked up at the entrance of the tent as the woman, who had tried to kill him as many times as she had shared his bed, came in. He smiled at her, glad that she had come.

"Because we love each other too much." Morgana said.

Merlin knew that Ade had a big smile on her face but his smile faded to a look of worry as he noticed the rip in her dress. She walked over, with a slight limp, and sat on the other side of her daughter. She looked up to him and he just sighed. He would patch her up later and there would probably be some argument over what had happened.

"That doesn't really answer my question." Ade said.

"There is a thin line between love and hate." Merlin started. "The only reason it looks like we hate each other is because we are on the same path, with the same goals, but we are looking at the path in different ways."

"Why can't you look at it the same way?"

Merlin looked over the top of her head at Morgana.

"It is complicated darling. Anyway, which story is your father going to tell you tonight?"

* * *

Merlin gently applied the paste to the wound on Morgana's side.

"I don't want to do this any more." Merlin said.

"We had an agreement."

"Stuff that agreement. I hate the agreement. We should be here, giving Ade the family that she deserves. We should be able to feel the way we want to about each other. I hate it when people say that I hate you. I don't at all."

She turned to him. "I know that. She knows that. You belong in Camelot."

"No I don't."

"Your destiny."

They had this argument a lot. She knew about his destiny but not his magic. It was usually him telling her that he could do it any more but there were some occasions when she would wish to just have some constant human interaction.

"Morgana, this is a day when I want to say stuff it to my destiny. I feel like I am getting further and further away from my goal." He looked up at her. "Come back to Camelot. I am sure Arthur will forgive you. We will just have to leave a few things out but … come back."

"I wouldn't have left in the first place if someone had been honest with me." She spat at him.

"What is that meant to mean?"

She glared at him. "Your magic. Yes, I now know about it Merlin. Or should I say Emrys?"

He had wondered if she had seen him earlier that day. "I had my reasons to keep it from you."

"I felt so alone when I found out about mine. You could have told me Merlin."

"Could I? Sorry for me erring on the side of caution because I thought that you might blame me for everything happening rather than finding out about your own magic."

"Why would I have blamed you?"

He huffed. "Because Uther was looking for someone to blame and I didn't want the finger to be pointed to me."

"Because I would have done that to you." She said sarcastically.

"Morgana."

"Merlin."

He went back to her wound. He didn't want to argue with her. They did it enough.

"I still see you. I still see the woman that came with me to help my village. I still see the woman that went out of her way to make sure that the peasants were given food during the famine. I still see the strong woman who was locked up because Gwen's father was arrested. I still see the woman I fell in love with."

"You shouldn't." She whispered. "I am not that person any more."

"We are as bad as each other. We have both done things that we aren't proud of."

"I think mine are worst. I was the reason my own father died."

"And I almost killed you."

She sighed heavily before she placed her hand on his cheek, making him look at her.

"If it is any consolation, I still see the lost lost boy who had never seen the city. I still see the man that busted into chambers with Mordred. I still see the man that tried his best to help me. I see the man that I shouldn't have even given a second glance to."

Merlin put down the bowl with the paste in before he sat next to her on the log. He leant down and kissed her.

"I don't want to do this any more." He whispered. "I feel like I am choosing between the woman and child I love and the man I have been told to help. I can't do it any more. I don't want to see you hurt, or worse, dead."

She grabbed his hand. "Come on, it has been a long day for the both of us."

He allowed her to pull him up and towards the tent, assigned to them if they wanted to stay. He kissed her again after they entered. He wanted to drown himself in her, for he knew in the morning, he would have to leave both of them. Tonight, they were lovers. Tomorrow, they were enemies.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you for the reviews._

 _So this is what I mean by jumpy. I should have said but the last chapter was set during series 4. This chapter is set during series 1 and 2. And this didn't mean to be as worded as it turned out to be. Instead of explaining (like I have done), I was just going to give snippets of what happened, but that just didn't happen when I wrote it._

 _This is the start of why they were where they were last chapter (if you understand that)._

 _I hope that this is to your expectations._

* * *

Chapter 2

 **Love**

There were a number of things that had lead them to be in the position that they were in now. If anything, they were used to the sneaking around. After all, their relationship started with sneaking around the castle.

Merlin had, had a crush on Morgana from the moment he saw her. Her beauty stood out to him and then her kindness made her even more attractable. Her views were different. Merlin had known for some royals to be kind to peasants, but not as kind as she was, especially when the famine hit. Whereas Uther restricted the amount of food the peasants could have, Morgana was handing out the food that was saved for them.

He knew that the safest place for Mordred was in her room. Her views on magic were different. He could still see the way that her face dropped when she saw the boy that he was holding up. She risked a lot for them both. He saw how she cared for him and he would never forget when she ask him if magic chose the person and not the person chose magic. He was well prepared to tell her about his magic then, but bottled it last minute. Her worry over the young boy made him fall even harder for her.

When he thought he couldn't love her even more, Morgana's magic revealed itself and he just knew he had to help her. Maybe he should have thought through his idea more to get her to the druids and he would have allowed her to stay, if she was able to. The kiss she gave him when he visited her once they were back in Camelot, was a surprise. Afterwards, she had confessed that she wished to have done it when he risked his life for hers.

She needed to learn about magic but with Gaius and the dragon's words still ringing in his ears, he had little idea of how he was going to help. He took the book, that Gaius gave him, to her room one night, telling her that he found it in the library by accident but believed that it might help her. He watched her as she poured over the pages.

They had a room in the castle, one of the guest bedchambers, as so she might practice. He made her start little, always bringing what he thought he would need if anything was to go wrong. He knew that she would get frustrated easily. He would always smile at her successes and encourage her when it didn't go right the first time.

They stopped for a period when the witchfinder arrived in Camelot. Merlin knew he had no reason to worry that Morgana would be a suspect. She was coming along well with her magic. He knew she could control it now.

There were times when Merlin wanted to reveal his magic to her. He was sure that she would keep it a secret. Just the timing never seemed to be right. The only thing that did seem to be happening was their relationship. Little smiles and kisses turning into longer ones and then before he knew what was really happening, Morgana was professing her love for him. It took him a few moments for him to process what she had said to him before he said it back to her.

Merlin knew that he was never meant to have Morgana. She would always be promise to someone else, some Lord of some place. That thought alone made him rather apprehensive and anxious about where their relationship was heading. They seemed to get closer and closer that he was sure that the looks that they were giving each other outside of the room were not appropriate at all. But he felt caught up in it all. Morgana was happy and he couldn't bare to stop her from taking it with both hands.

There was a number of times when he stopped her from taking things further. He would tell her that it wasn't right of them and that maybe they shouldn't see each other for a few days before he would promptly leave. It took her the few days to get over what he had said to her.

The problem was, it got to a point where Merlin could find the words or strength to fight himself. It was one night when Morgana had mastered a rather difficult spell. He knew because it had taken him weeks to do it before. She had turned to tell him that she was going to get it this time. The wide smile that plastered itself on his face, must have been a picture. He shot up and pulled her into his arm, kissing her passionately. After that, he didn't really know what was happening until he was lying next to Morgana, naked. He was sure he had apologized a number of times.

But then it became a more regular thing. Not all the time but when they believed it was appropriate. Just the frequency was enough for Gaius to sit them both down and express his thoughts on their unthoughtfulness. Merlin could feel his ears getting redder and redder the more he spoke. He was certain that this was the worst moment in his life. They both poured over the book and any books they could find to be able to hide the pregnancy.

They had spoken about the future of their child. Before they were even born, they had already agreed that she was to be taken to the druids as so that they could live a life not in fear of what they might be.

The night of the birth was the most nerve racking experiences that Merlin had gone through. Morgana had gone ahead to the druid camp, he arrived later when Arthur had finished with him. Her screams were the most terrifying thing. He asked them not to call him Emrys in front of her.

He was called to her once she had given birth and he slipped down beside her as she held their child. They hadn't really thought about names. The first woman to enter the tent, they asked what her name was. She was called Ade. Morgana tells him that Adeliade was a nice name.

And so, under that cloudy night, Adeliade was born, but even then they knew that she was probably going to be known as Ade.


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank for for the reviews._

 _So this chapter starts where the last one leaves off and is set during series 2 and 3._

* * *

Chapter 3

 **Hate**

It wasn't long after they got back that Merlin could feel Morgana distancing herself away from him. He, like her, wanted to stay with their daughter but he knew, like her, that they couldn't. They had done well to hide the pregnancy from everyone, they couldn't just disappear as well. Uther would be after them as soon as possible and only Morgana would return.

The magic lesson stopped as well. Merlin knew that there was only a certain amount in the book and was upset when Morgana turned around and told him that she would need more than was in it. He offered to find another book but she told him no. They both knew how their relationship was going to go now. The realisation of what was proper had hit them both.

Merlin knew he was going to lose her even more when Morgause came onto the scene. In the few days that the woman was in the city, she had made an impression on Morgana and when he knew what she was really up to, he hoped that it wasn't a strong impression.

If anything, he wasn't surprised to see Morgana to be the only one awake when they returned from checking on the Knights of Medhir. He wasn't surprised that she thought it was her magic that was keeping her awake. He wasn't surprised to learn that Morgause was involved. Merlin wanted to tell her that it wasn't her magic because it was affecting him. He tried to get her to see that she was the vessel for the spell. Just she wouldn't see that. He could feel his heart get heavier as he acted on the dragon's words. He could feel his heart breaking as he handed over the water skin, laced with poison. He couldn't feel anything when she looked up at him. He knew that she would have thought that he would be the last person to do something like that to her. He pulled her into his arms and explained why he did it. He apologised again and again to her before she fell still in his arms and Morgause entered the council chamber.

The guilt of what he had done had eaten away at him. His trips to see their daughter became fewer and fewer as he still tried to come to terms as to what he did. He could look at her at some points. Ade looked just like Morgana. It hurt him to think that she was definitely not going to grow up with her mother.

The day they found her was the day that Merlin gave the biggest sigh of relief. He knew that he had a lot of making up to do and that she wouldn't forgive him straight away. He just hoped that she had remembered what he had told her before she blacked out. There was only one opportunity on the way back that Merlin got a chance to speak with her. She didn't say that she blamed him. She didn't say that she had forgiven him. She didn't say much. She just gave him a small kiss. It said everything that she wanted to say.

They had more of a chance to speak when they were back in Camelot. They met in the room that they had many times before and that was when she told him that he did the right thing. He argued with her that it wasn't. They spent the night in the room, reminding each other of what they had before it all became complicated. Morgana told him that she wasn't the same person, and he didn't wish to believe it.

Not only did they have to be careful in Camelot, they now had to be careful outside as well. They were seemingly on different sides, with Morgana on Morgause's and Merlin on Arthur's. Morgause was another one who couldn't see them together. It became difficult for both of them to understand what they really wanted.

If there was one thing for certain, Merlin knew that he wanted his daughter. When they were sat in the druid camp, watching her sleep, he knew exactly where he wanted to be. He hoped that one day they might become a proper family, but the likelihood of that was becoming less and less.

The moment he realised it the most was when they stumbled upon the druid camp. Merlin stood by Arthur's side as he talked to the druid leader, watching both Morgana and Gwen sit down with the children, including their daughter. The druid leader came up with an excuse why Ade had attached herself to Morgana, telling Arthur that her mother had placed her in their care and she had very similar features to Morgana. Merlin had hoped that they would stay a little longer, as so he could have his chance to speak to her, but Arthur looked up to the sky, telling him that they better get going because it was getting dark.

The more Morgana got involved with Morgause's schemes, the harder it felt to keep their relationship. It made them realise how much they cared for each other. There were times when Merlin couldn't find the strength to stop Morgana and there were times when Morgana didn't want Merlin to get hurt when he tried to stop them. It was that night that Merlin told Morgana of his destiny, minus the magic part, and they made their agreement. To keep each other and their daughter safe, they were better off as enemies. The only time they were friends was in the druid camp, if they ever visited at the same time. And with one last kiss, they left that room as enemies.

Merlin had always hated the agreement. From the moment they made it, he wanted to break it. He cared about Morgana too much and didn't want her to become the person that the dragon thought she was going to be. He plead with Morgana when she came in to the council chamber, dropping to her knees to bring her sister into her arms. It reminded him of the last time all three of them were in the room. He dropped to his knees in front of her. He told her that Arthur would forgive her if she told him she was under some spell. He could feel the tears fall down his cheeks as she shook her head, telling him that she couldn't. This was their agreement. This was the path that they had chosen and this is the path that they must follow. He would always remember the kiss that she gave him before she disappeared on the mutter of a spell.


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you for the reviews._

 _And we jump around again. So this is set a few years after the first chapter (Ade is now about 7)._

 _I promise you that all will be explained next chapter._

* * *

Chapter 4

 **Love**

She had heard many conflicting stories about the city she had just entered. She had been told that the white castle had turned black because of the smoke of the pyres. She had been told that the courtyard was red due to the blood of the people executed for something they couldn't help. Her father would always come in about then and tell them off for telling her lies.

Her father and mother spoke about Camelot like it was the most amazing place in the world. She would smile as they spoke about the time when they lived in the castle. The sad looks they would give each other when she would ask why aren't they there now lead her to the conclusion that they wanted to be back there.

She only wanted to see what the big fuss was about. Her druid camp had stopped just outside the city to regain supplies and take a stock of what they had. They weren't going to stay there long. This could be the only chance that she could get to look at the city she had heard so much about.

If anything, she didn't imagine it to be so busy. There were just so many people everywhere that she just found it easy to walk into the castle without anyone giving her a second look.

There were a few people that her parents spoke fondly of, and she wanted to meet the people that filled most of their stories, especially this Arthur.

She walked backwards down the halls, amazed by the carvings in the walls, unknowingly walking into the very man she wanted to see.

"And who might you be?" He said as she turned around to look up at him.

"My parents named me Adeliade but everyone calls me Ade."

"That is a very pretty name."

"And you are?"

"My name is Arthur."

Ade smiled widely at him. "Arthur, the … king of Camelot."

"The very." He stood up a little taller. "I have not see you around here before. Where are your parents? They must be worried about you."

"Well, I hope to make it back before they realise where I have gone. See I am from a druid camp and we have just stopped outside the gates and I had heard so much about Camelot and you and Gwen and the knights, especially Lancelot and Gwaine, that I just had to come even thought I know that may parents will kill me if they ever knew I came."

"Why did you come then?"

"They talk about their time in Camelot like it was the best time of their lives. I sometimes pretend to be asleep and then go a listen to them talking. Sometimes mother will mention something to father and then they will talk and say that maybe they need to go back to Camelot. I never know what they are going on about but every time they talk about Camelot and you and Gwen and everyone else, they always look sad."

In that moment, Arthur realised who she was. She was the little girl Merlin held the last time he saw them.

* * *

"Ade!" Merlin shouted before cursing under his breath.

Morgana had told him to keep an eye on her but being seven and having a similar personality to him, he knew that Ade would go out exploring, coming back covered head to toe in mud. Just the only problem was, she might not be covered in mud.

He sighed as he looked up at the white castle. It had been a while since he had lived in there. It had been a while since he had walked down the halls. It had been a while since he last spoke to the king and his friend.

He knew he would have to rejoin the camp soon but he had a funny feeling where she was. He turned away from the castle to find his wife.

There was always going to be a time when they thought that they might have to return to Camelot and maybe this was the time. He knew what Morgana was going to say. He could take her shouting. He knew that she would tell him that she told him to keep an eye on her.

"Where is Ade?" Morgana said when she saw him.

"Not that I know exactly but I think she might be in Camelot."

She sighed heavily. "Well, I am sure Arthur and Gwen will look after her well enough." She turned away from him and made her way through the camp.

Merlin didn't know whether he was meant to smile or not. "Come on, it can't be that bad. He may have finally grown up." He said, following her.

"Arthur, grow up. He will never grow up."

"She is our daughter."

"And his niece. Maybe she will teach him more than we ever did. I mean she is more stubborn than both of us and I am sure she could come up with an answer for everything."

"Morgana, we could go home."

That made her stop. Merlin stood in front of her and took her hands in hers.

"We've talked about this. She had the part of her life not living in fear. We need to make sure that everyone who is born after her, can live in a world that she has been in."

She sighed before she turned around. "Come on then. We better save my poor brother from our daughter. He wouldn't last five minutes with her."

* * *

Arthur couldn't understand the girl sitting at his table, sharing a meal with him and Gwen. He knew that Ade was his niece. The way she acted reminded him of Morgana and some of the things she said reminded him of Merlin. But the girl was educated way before her years. He was sure that she was trying to tell him how to rule his kingdom.

He opened his mouth of argue a point when the door to his chambers burst open.

"Adeliade." Morgana said when she saw the girl. "How many times do I have to tell you not to wonder off?"

"Oops." Ade said, trying to sink into her seat.

Arthur could only feel for the poor girl.

"See told you that they would look after her." Morgana said, turning back to Merlin.

"I never said that they wouldn't. And we both agreed that Arthur wouldn't last five minutes with her."

"Actually, I have been with him for the best part of the afternoon. I can see why you call him a clotpole." Ade pipped up.

Gwen tried to stop herself from laughing but failed. The look on Arthur's face along with what was just said just took her over the edge.

"Oh I have missed you two." She said as she started to regain her composure.

No one in the room really knew how to respond to that. The fact was, except for Ade, they all felt the same. They missed what they had.

"I was wrong to not allow you to explain properly. You will always have a place in Camelot if you want it." Arthur said.

"Can we? Mother? Father?"

Both Merlin and Morgana looked at each other. It is what they wanted. It is where they wanted to be.

"Why don't you go and find the physician's chambers and say hello to Gaius?" Merlin said. "I think we have a lot to chat about. Don't wear him out though." He added when his daughter ran passed them and out of the door.


	5. Chapter 5

_Thank you for the reviews._

 _So now we jump back again, this is set after the first chapter but before the last chapter. With Ade being about 3._

* * *

Chapter 5

 **Hate**

She couldn't help but grumble. She thought that Arthur had freed the druids from the persecution against their kind. Or maybe it was just because she was there. Maybe that was the reason she was currently being marched towards the white castle of Camelot, in chains, with the druid camp, that looked after her daughter, behind her.

Morgana wanted to curse. This might just be the time that Arthur finds out about Ade. They had tried so hard to keep her hidden from him that they didn't know the reason why they had to hide her from him. Firstly, it was probably to do with their own forbidden relationship. Secondly, it was probably to do with the potential of her magical ability. Thirdly, it was down to their agreement and the fact that she now was a druid. It was just to keep her safe, that was what they wanted to do.

She could hear her asking questions. Where were they going? Why were they going? Who were the people in the metal suits? Why were they wearing the metal suits? Didn't they get hot in the metal suits? Why the people in the metal suits not like mama? Why has mama got things around her wrists?

The curious mind of a three year old. It was incredible her curiosity. She could imagine Merlin being the same when he was her age, constantly asking questions to people that would humour him long enough to listen.

As the city of Camelot came closer and closer, she just hoped that Merlin and Arthur could be away on some mission. The last thing they needed to explain was Ade's parentage.

* * *

Merlin was quite glad that he was on his own when Ade ran across the courtyard, shouting Papa until she reached his arms. He looked up to see the whole druid clan there and a guard who had started to run after her. The look he gave him meant that Arthur would be finding out about this.

He felt straight into father mode as he looked down at his distressed daughter.

"Hey, what's up?" He said, trying to wipe away her tears.

"It's mama."

"Where is she?"

Merlin looked in the direction she was pointing in to see Morgana being dragged up the stairs, into the castle. He sighed. This was going to take a lot of explaining.

* * *

After making Gaius check Ade over to make sure she was okay, he walked, with her on his shoulders, to the council chamber. He had been summoned straight away and was told that Ade was to come with him. He wanted to leave her with Gaius. She was safer with Gaius.

Merlin took her off his shoulders and held her by his side when he stood next to Morgana. Part of him knew that he had to be standing next to Arthur but it wouldn't have been right. This wasn't part of his destiny. This was his family and he had to protect them.

"What's going on?" Merlin asked.

"I could ask you exactly the same thing." Arthur replied.

"These people are druids. You told them that they were free. I don't know of any reason why they would be marched into the city like criminals."

"They were housing our biggest enemy."

His eyes flicked down to Morgana. "She is their kin. Why shouldn't she seek comfort with her own kind once in a while? Do you really think she spends all her time thinking about how she will get on that throne?"

"And her?" Arthur said, gesturing Ade. "What about her? Please Merlin explain her to me."

"Her name is Adeliade."

"She called you Papa."

"I know."

"And she was asking why her 'mama' was in chains."

"I suppose it is a bit of a shock to a three year old as to why their mother and camp is being marched off."

"Merlin." Morgana said through her teeth.

"You have been conspiring with the enemy." Arthur shouted at him. "No wonder she has had so many near victories. No wonder she is still alive. You have been protecting her. What else have you done to betray me? Do you practice magic as well?"

"Merlin." She said again, louder.

He looked down at her properly and she mouthed to his destiny. He knew what she was trying to do. It was something that they had argued about time and time again. Merlin belonged at Arthur's side.

"Not today." He said. He had already made his choice when he saw how distressed his daughter was. "Destiny does not over take family today." He looked back up at Arthur. "Yes I have. I have been practising magic. I have been practising it all my life because I was born with it. But here is the real kick in the teeth for you, I have it because of you and the land that you are destined to create. I use it to keep you safe. I have had to chose between my family and you so many times that there are days when I want it all to stop.

"Me and Morgana happened because she found out about her magic and I helped her when no one else would. I taught her without revealing my own magic. I taught her under your nose and Uther's. I am meant to help you return magic to the land but I can't see that happening. The fact that a whole druid camp has been arrested means that nothing has changed. You haven't changed."

Part of Merlin was hoping that something of what he had just said had sunk in. He turned to Morgana and offered her his free hand and helped her up.

"I don't actually know what is worst. You deflowering my sister and then conspiring with her or practising magic?"

"Oh now she is your sister." He almost shouted. "I tell you what. You can forget about us. I am going to take my family and the druid camp that has looked after my daughter and I am going to take them as far away from Camelot as I can possibly take them. I am going to take them away from you. You aren't going to change and nothing is going to make you change." He turned to Morgana. "Come on let's go." He turned on his heal and left.

* * *

Merlin didn't really know where he was going to take them. He was just glad that he was able to leave with everyone.

"So where we going?" Morgana asked.

"As far away from Camelot as possible."

"Yeah, but where is that?"

"I don't know."

"You really didn't think this through."

"No but we had to leave." He sighed. "I meant what I said and have told you. I need to put you two first."

She smiled at him before taking his arm. "I am sure we will work it all out."

He smiled back at her and just hoped that she was right.


	6. Chapter 6

_Thank you for the reviews._

 _So this chapter is set after the last one with Ade still being about 4._

 _I am never going to do one of these stories again. It is confusing me. When I post the last chapter, I will put an order of if people wanted to read it in chronological order._

 _Also this chapter is why it is rated T. The end is the closest to a sex scene that I have ever written and I did it on the train. You will see what I mean when you read it. Just a little warning for people._

* * *

Chapter 6

 **Love**

If there was any day for something to go wrong, it would be today. He could just imagine the knights of Camelot showing up or a group of bandits attacking them. It just didn't seem like today was going to go right. Maybe it was just all the times things had gone wrong as to why Merlin had his concerns.

He must have been so nervous because even his daughter noticed.

"Papa, why can't you stand still?" She asked as she held onto the flowers that she had been given earlier.

"I'm nervous."

"Why are you nervous?"

He smiled down at her. "Because it is a very important day and I want it to go right. In my experience, nothing has seemed to go right when I want it to. Something always happens to make the day go wrong. Plus I have been told that if you aren't nervous on your wedding day, then you were making the wrong choice."

"But that makes no sense. Why would you be nervous because you have made the right choice? Shouldn't you be nervous if you thought you were making the wrong choice?"

Merlin chuckled as he thought over his daughter's question. "You know what?"

"What?"

"It doesn't make any sense."

* * *

Ade just looked up at her parents as they smiled their way through the ceremony. She still didn't understand why people had mentioned that they hated each other. All she could see was the love that they had for each other. She wanted to be as lucky as her mother and to find someone that loved her as much as her father loved her mother and vis versa.

She smiled widely when they kissed, signally their union. She was more than happy for them. Their little family had become what it should be.

* * *

Ade, at the age of four, had already decided that she was going to marry a man like her father when she grew up. She did slightly doubt that she might be able to find a man so loving and caring like her father but a girl could dream.

She sat on his lap, watching with some amazement as her father picked up a piece of the food before offering it to her mother then her. There was just something about him that made her glad that he was her father. People spoke about him like this royal figure. They would call him Emrys from time to time, and tell her about the land that he was going to help build. They would tell her that he was their saviour. Usually halfway through their explanation, her mother or father would interrupt them. It just made her want to know about her father and mother more.

"Papa?" She said.

"Yes darling." Merlin said, turning his attention away from Morgana to her.

"Are we a proper family now? I mean some people have said that we aren't."

Morgana leant towards her and placed a kiss in her hair. "We have always been a proper family. Just because your father and I have only just got married, didn't mean we were any less of a family. It was just a bit disjointed."

"It still is disjointed." Merlin muttered.

Ade opened her mouth to ask why but stopped when she saw the looks that her parents were giving each other. The sad smile that Morgana gave Merlin before giving him a kiss on the corner of his mouth told her everything that they wouldn't tell her. They would never answer her questions whenever she would ask why they were sad or looking out in a certain direction.

"We will go back one day. When he stops being a clotpole." Morgana said.

Ade laughed at the word clotpole. Her father was always making words up, or so she thought. She loved his little silly words.

"Will he ever?"

"He will give us the sign that he wants us back. We won't just run because he calls."

She was still confused about who they were on about but she could guess that it had to do with the man that her father was mad with before both him and her mother joined the druid camp permanently.

* * *

Merlin kissed Morgana, slowly. He had no idea how he wanted this night to go. Morgana was his until the end of his or her days. Maybe he just wanted to drown himself in her. He still found it amazing that she wanted to be with him.

"You're still thinking about earlier." Morgana said as she leant back.

"Our own daughter didn't believe we were a proper family. I thought I was part of a proper family when it was just me and my mother."

"Same but with my father." She placed her hands against his chest. "We will return one day. Our daughter will have want I had and what you missed out on. Technically she is Arthur's niece and even with my illegitmate birth and hers, she would have a claim to the throne. That is if Arthur and Gwen don't have any children."

He laughed. "I thought you didn't care about that any more."

"I still think he is doing a rubbish job and that everything would be better if I was there."

"Why do I sense a but?"

She sighed. "But, you were right. We should have done this years ago. We should have run away when she was born. We could have hidden from Uther and Arthur. Today has made me realise how blinded I was. Our agreement was the worst thing in the world. How can you hate someone that you love?"

Merlin pulled her closer to him before kissing her again. "That was the hardest part of it." He whispered against her lips.

Slow. That was how tonight was going to go. Slow and gentle.

He gently laid her down before starting to undress her, peeling away the layers to reveal her to him for the hundredth time. He kissed her. He kissed her lips, her cheek, her jaw line, her neck, her breasts. He wanted to kiss all of her. He wanted to worship her like the goddess that he thought she was.

It was pure ecstasy when they finally joined together. There was just something different about this time than all the other times they had done it.

Morgana breathed his name into his ear as she got closer and closer to the edge. Merlin wanted to make it last longer but found himself finishing before he wanted to.

He brought the blanket up over them and laid down next to her, attempting to get their breath back.

"We will return." She repeated.

He smiled at her. "I know."


	7. Chapter 7

_Thank you for the reviews_

 _This chapter is set after the last one, with Ade being about 5._

* * *

Chapter 7

 **Hate**

Things had been going well. Merlin enjoyed watching Ade as she learnt about her magic and the ways of the world. He enjoyed days like this when he could just stop and focus on her. He wished that he could teach him herself but when the druids were teaching him about magic as much as her, it didn't seem fair that she should have a teacher that knew as little as her. Morgana knew more than him and he was meant to be the most powerful sorcerer to walk the earth. He tired not to be too hard on himself when it came to his magical knowledge. He knew that most of his magic was instinctual and that was what made him powerful.

There had been something different. Merlin tried to shake off the feeling but he just felt like something was going to happen, like they were in some danger. It was probably something he should have listened to.

The shouts gave them away before they had even entered the camp. Some of them were thrown back as some of the druids started to react to what was happening. Merlin ran towards them, trying to gain any weapon he could. He hoped that he hadn't become rusty since he left Camelot and the serve of Arthur. He picked up two swords from the fallen soliders before running back into the camp.

Everyone was running to and fro now, trying to get away. In the chaos of it all, he managed to find Morgana, who had already got Ade.

"Take this and run." He said, giving her one of the swords. "Get her to safety."

"I am not leaving you. We can fight together."

Merlin opened his mouth to argue when more started to flow into the clearing. They stood there and watched as the men started to cut the druids down, having really no intention in sparing anyone. His head nodded forwards as he used his magic to try and push them back. He managed to turn back to Morgana while keeping the shield up.

"I can't lose you Morgana. I can't lose Ade. I know that you will look after her. Please take Ade and the sword and run. I will find you."

He could feel the shield weakening. The spell was draining him and he needed to let it go before it made him collapse. He wouldn't be able to help if he did. He watched as some of the woman and children took their chance to run. Morgana pulled him down by his neckerchief to kiss him.

"This is the second time you have sacrificed yourself so I might stay in a druid camp."

"Go." He whispered.

Morgana grabbed Ade's arm and started to pull her in the same direction as the other's, in some hope that they could follow them.

Merlin turn back to the scene in front of him before letting down the shield and walking towards them, ready for the fight they will give.

* * *

There was a number of things that worried Morgana.

One was the lack of food. They all hadn't had a proper meal in days. All the wildlife had seemed to scampered off, if they had encountered what they had. Morgana had been hungry before and she knew that some of the older druids would have been hungry before but the children didn't deserve to know what real hunger was like.

Two was that they were gradually running out of water. It wasn't to the extent that they were going to die of thirst but she just hoped that they would find a river or stream soon so that wasn't the case.

Three was the lack of shelter. No one had managed to leave with a tent or anything to keep the cold nights out.

"Mama, when are we going to see Papa?" Ade asked.

"I don't know."

"Mama, when are we going to stop walking?"

"When we find somewhere safe." She said, trying not to get annoyed by her daughter.

"Mama, who were those people?"

"I don't know."

Morgana let out a sigh of relief as the questions seemed to have stopped. The last thing she really needed was to be answering questions.

"Mama, why would they do such a thing? Why would they attack us?"

She stopped walking and turned to her daughter. Everyone stopped behind her.

"Because they hate us. They hate what we are because of something that they can't understand. They hate us because of who we are. They are men that have only seen magic used for hate and therefore believe that it is their right and in their power to make sure that magic dies out. What they don't understand is that if they didn't hate on us, no one would use magic in an 'evil' way because we won't have any reason to retaliate."

She sighed and looked down at her daughter. "Maybe one day, when you are older you will understand better." She crouched down to be level with Ade. "Just for now, they are bad people who think that we are bad people because of the gift that we cannot help."

Ade just nodded at her. Morgana wondered if she had been a little harsh with her outburst. She could remember a time when everything was sugar coated for her and she didn't want the same to be for her daughter. Ade needed to know about the ways of the world and the danger that she was constantly in, not only having magic but being her and Merlin's daughter.

Morgana held her hand out to her and was glad when she took it. They started walking again.

"Do you think Papa will find us?"

"I don't know but if I know your father well enough, he does like to keep his word."

* * *

They had just settled down for the night, crowded around the fire that they had built, when there was a shift in the atmosphere. Morgana picked up the sword Merlin had given her and started to walk towards the edge of the light. It was dark and the trees didn't help in seeing far. She prepared herself for another attack.

Then she saw him, walking towards them, with a group of people. She let out a sigh of relief. The sword fell from her grip as she stood there stunned. He had found them.

She started to run towards him. She had felt so lost with him, even if it was for a few days. She didn't think that that they had seen her until she jumped at Merlin, almost making him fall over. He laughed when he realised who she was.

"We found you. I was starting to think that we might not find you or that something bad might have happened."

Morgana just held onto him tighter. "No, nothing happened to us."

"You might need to let me go Morgana." He said after a while.

She quickly let him go. "You aren't hurt?" She said as she gave him the once over.

"No but we might need to join the others as others are hurt."

Morgana sighed before telling him that it was probably a good idea. She was quite glad that they had got some supplies on the way. Ade ran up to her father as soon as she saw him and Merlin lifted her up. They were back together again.


	8. Chapter 8

_Thank you for the reviews._

 _This chapter is set after Chapter 4, so Ade is about 7. From this chapter they go one after another so I won't have to explain everything like this any more._

* * *

Chapter 8

 **Love**

"Mother, why was magic made illegal in Camelot?" Ade asked.

Morgana put down the scroll that she was looking over before turning to her daughter. "Grief. See, Arthur's mother, Ygraine, and his father, Uther, was finding it hard to have Arthur. So Uther asked for help from the high priestesses. They did tell him that for a life to be given a life needs to be taken. He just wanted a son and heir that he didn't really care for the consequences. Unfortunately, when Arthur was born, Ygraine died. Uther was so full of grief, he blamed magic for his wife's death, even though it gave him the son that he desired."

"Is that why Uncle Arthur was angry at you?"

"Your Uncle was mad at me because I was scared of my magic and didn't understand it. Then I thought it was my right to have the throne."

"And then he was mad at Father because he fell in love with you."

Morgana smiled at her. "I think he was mad at your father because he did more than just fall in love with me. He was mad at your father because of you."

"But Uncle Arthur loves me. Unless I am telling him that he is wrong."

"Now that is the Arthur we know and love."

After Arthur allowed them to explain properly, they had made the family decision to stay. Ade had almost moved herself into the physician's chambers by the time they went to find her to ask her if she wanted to stay. Morgana hadn't been given her title back yet nor had Merlin given any title to make him a Lord just yet. They wanted it to happen but they were sure that Arthur had a plan as to when they were going to do it.

Currently, they were trying to overturn the law that made magic illegal. It had taken the best part of a couple of months to educate Arthur on how magic wasn't something you chose. The ideas that he had grown up with were ingrained into him and Merlin had to stop Morgana from showing him what magic really could do. It was Merlin explaining that what Arthur was told when Morgause brought the spirit of Ygraine back was true for him to totally understand. Arthur was angry at him for telling him that it was a lie even though Merlin explained that he only did it to stop him from killing his own father.

Even though Arthur had allowed the druids to be free from the hate against magic, Merlin and Morgana knew first hand that it wasn't the case. It seemed like the best place to start in the unravelling of the law against magic. There were many innocent bystanders but the druids had fared the worst. They were identifiable by the mark that they all had, and now Merlin, Morgana and Ade had.

There was obviously resistance from the council. They argued that Arthur would be undoing all the work that Uther did and the years of peace that they had because of the law. Arthur would then argue that this wouldn't be regarded as a time of peace because to have that you needed to go through a period of unrest, which they did when his father set about his purge against magic.

* * *

Out of all the new dresses that she had, the one Ade was wearing now was her favourite. It was one like her mother had, green and gold and she just absolute loved it. She wanted to wear it all the time but Gwen had told her to save it for special occasions, like this one. She stood next to Gwaine as her aunty and uncle to their places on their thrones. She wanted to know where her parents were but had a sneaky suspicion that this was all for them.

As Arthur stood up, the whole hall became silent.

"Many great changes come before us. The greatest of them all will be the abolishment of the law against magic. For over 20 years, one kind of people have been discriminated against because of a gift that they cannot help. I blindly didn't see this and carried on what my father had taught me. I have been told all my life that magic was the route to all evil and that is wrong. Today marks the end to that thought and the discrimination. From today, the law against magic is no more and those with the gift can practice again without the fear of being executed. Magic may have been used against me many times but it has also saved me. And for that I present Merlin Emrys, the new Lord of Tintangle and Court Warlock."

Ade turned and watched her father walk down towards Arthur. She had never seen him look so royal. She knew that he meant a great deal to the druids but she could never really see it until now. He had swapped his brown jacket for one more fitting of a Lord. Part of her didn't recognise him until he saw her and gave her his goofy grin. She also knew that her mother wouldn't be happy that he had managed to incorporate him neckerchief into his outfit. He stopped in front of Arthur and knelt on the cushion.

Arthur took Excalibur out of it's sheath. "I herby name you Lord Merlin Emrys of Tintangle and offer you a seat in court and at my round table."

"I herby accept the Lordship and the seats." Merlin said after he felt the sword on his shoulders.

"Idiot." Arthur muttered before saying. "Then rise Lord Emrys."

"Prat." Merlin said as he stood and smiled at him before walking backwards and taking his place next to Ade.

"You look different." She commented.

"Apparently my attire wasn't one of a lord." He replied to her.

"Because of our discrimination of magic, it caused fear with those who had it." Arthur continued. "We all know first hand how that fear can change people. My sister, Morgana, is a good example of how that fear changes a person. It was the fear that turned her on Camelot. I wish I could change what she went through but I do not possess that power. However I do have the power to give Morgana her father's lands and titles back. She may be my sister, but her father was never my father. Therefore I now present Morgana Emrys, Lady of Tintangle and Court Seer."

Ade knew of her mother's background but she never really believed it until the moment she walked in, head up high, like she owned the place. She just stood in awe and wondered if she was ever going to be like that. The cream dress she wore looked beautiful. Morgana copied Merlin's earlier action.

"I herby name you Lady Morgana Emrys of Tintangle and offer you a seat at court and at my round table."

"I accept the Ladyship and seat."

Morgana took Arthur's hands when he offered them to her and took her stop next to Merlin.

"With that, their daughter, Adeliade is now to be regarded as a lady." He said looking over to her.

Ade smiled widely at him.

"Let's the feast begin." Arthur announced.


	9. Chapter 9

_Thank you for the reviews._

 _Now for the penultimate chapter, and the last one called Hate._

* * *

Chapter 9

 **Hate**

"Arthur?" Merlin said as he entered the room.

He watched Arthur looking out of the window. He knew exactly what he was thinking.

Ever since Camelot made magic legal again, there had been questions over Arthur's state of mind. The rumours stretched from that he had a change of heart to that he had been enchanted by Morgana and was her puppet. Merlin was grateful that Arthur and Camelot still had some friends. Caerleon and Nemeth had followed Camelot's lead and changed the law against magic.

Other's showed a little more resistance. The Sarrum, personally, came all the way from Amata to Camelot to tell Arthur he was making a big mistake and to hand over Merlin, Morgana and Ade for him to deal with. Merlin was actually quite proud of him when Arthur told the Sarrum that they were his family and no one was ever going to hurt them ever again.

Just after that meeting, tensions started to grow throughout Albion. Camelot, Caerloen and Nemeth on the side with magic, Amata and Esstir on the side against. Peaceful talks had just just broken down immediately. They were heading towards war and the council of Camelot wasn't helping the situation. They continued to tell Arthur that they told him that this would happen.

Arthur was struggling to find friends at the moment.

"Everything will be okay." Merlin said.

"Will it?"

"I know the last set of talks broke down but they have lasted longer than the last set. If we keep talking, we might evade war."

"Really? Will we?" Arthur shouted. "The Sarrum has just sent a letter back when I asked for more talks telling me the next time we talk, his sword will be doing much of the talking. We are heading towards war and the only well you could tell me that everything will be okay if you could looking into a … crystal ball and tell me that we are going to win this war. If you can, then everything will be okay." He turned back to the window after he finished.

"You have done the right thing." Merlin reminded him before he left him.

* * *

"Please tell me you feel the same." Morgana asked him when he sat heavily in one of the chairs in their chambers.

"Feel what?"

She looked at him through the mirror. "That you feel like a stranger again."

"Oh yeah. The felling of not belonging even though everyone is trying to make it seem like it. I would suggests running away with the druids as we have done before but when they are being slaughtered left, right and centre, I don't think it would be safe."

"It was just something that Gwen said to me about a week ago. I just … we will never fit in here with them knowing about our magic."

"I never fitted in here when I was keeping my magic a secret. You know what it is like. It is just a weight that is constantly there."

She smiled at him before starting to laugh. He chuckled with her. He was glad that they could find something to laugh about in these trying times. She stood up and joined him, sitting on his lap.

"I thought that we would come back, spend a few months regaining Arthur's trust, repel the law against magic and then we could live our days out in Camelot or somewhere else, in total and utter peace and we could just be ourselves."

"I think you have had too many dreams. I knew there would be resistance but not this much resistance. I doubted that someone would go to war because the believed one thing about magic and we believe another." He cleared his throat. "When the first men fall and we set off to the battlefield, I don't want you coming with us."

"I would be a great help. Even if I wasn't fighting, I could help heal. I will not wait here for you to return. You should know me. I want to do my part."

"I knew you were going to say that."

"Then why ask me?"

"Because I need you to stay here." He said, calmly. "I will have to go. I will stand by Arthur's side, in the thick of it. I will hear the screams of the soldiers and knights from both sides as they are cut down. And as the battle are fought and lost or won, the war will be defined by those battles. If we lose, do you really think that the Sarrum will allow Arthur to return? Do you think he would allow me to return? If you were there, do you think he would allow you to return? Ade would lose both of us. At least if you were here, I would die happy knowing that when the news reached Camelot, you would do everything in your power to get both Ade and Gwen to safety."

"I want to help though."

Merlin remembered what Arthur had said earlier. "If you could have a dream tonight that we win, then I could tell Arthur and then might actually believe me when I tell him that everything will be okay."

She kissed his forehead and brought him closer to herself. Merlin would always wear his heart on his sleeve and was always easy to read. He was scared and Morgana wished she could have the dream that he wanted her to have.

* * *

 _4 years later_

Merlin panted as he ran up the hill to reach Arthur. The past four years had been a whirlwind, neither of them seeing Camelot in that period. All Merlin wanted to do was to get back to him family. He wanted this war to be over. It was heading in that direction. The combined forces of Camelot, Caerleon and Nemeth, under the command of Arthur, had a few great victories over the last year. There was a time when Merlin did believe that they might lose. The progress that they made gave him hope that they would be returning home soon.

"Sire, we have them running. I suggest that we don't stop to allow them to regroup." He said, breathlessly as he reached Arthur.

"Don't we need to regroup?" Arthur asked. "How is morale?"

"At the highest it has been. There are many that are ready for the next fight. I will admit there are a few that would like to take stock but most of them are up for it. We know that they have a lot of strength together. They are scattered at the moment."

Arthur nodded at him. "Give them the signal." He said before walking down the opposite side of the hill to the side Merlin came up, drawing his sword.

Merlin whistled before sending up a spark of light with his magic. As soon as that had happened, the shouts of the knights and soldiers could be heard. He took a few moments to watch their men run around the hill. It still amazed him how much energy they would have. He supposed that it was just adrenaline.

He ran down the hill, following Arthur down and joined the ranks as they clashed with the other army. He used a mix of magic and sword to fight his opponents. It was when he reached Arthur that he realised something was up.

"Do something." Arthur shouted at him.

"What do you want me to do?"

They both stood their, watching the chaos unfold around them. They knew that the other army had more dirty tactics.

"More of my men are dying."

Merlin muttered the spell that he had used a number of times. The fighting seemed to have stopped as the other side was sent flying backwards, given their side a bit of breathing space. He hadn't used his magic to slow things down, just everything began happening again slowly. Their side took the opportunity that he had given them and started to kill the opposition, that hadn't managed to get up quick enough.

There was still something that didn't seem right and Merlin was worried that he had made Arthur make a rash decision. The fighting continued and Merlin looked towards the sky. Of course the Sarrum would be willing to sacrifice some of his soldiers in attempt to kill theirs.

Merlin used his magic again to create a barrier, stopping the arrows from coming through. What he didn't notice was the few marksmen, aimed at him. His shield broke as Merlin fell to the floor.


	10. Chapter 10

_Thank you for the reviews. And for you continued support._

 _So this is the last chapter of this story. I hope you have enjoyed it._

 _As previously mentioned, the chronological order of this story goes chapter 2, 3, 1, 5, 6, 7, 4, 8, 9, 10. So either you can read it again in that order or read it in the order I wrote it._

 _No new Merlin story will be up til after my exams. I have worked out that I have to smash these exams to get the grade I want._

 _The next story will be The Dragon's Choice, aimed to be up on 11th May._

* * *

Chapter 10

 **Love**

She paced up and down the hall. She knew that something was wrong, she just felt it. Probably the dream she had about arrows raining down on her didn't help. She knew that Gwen was getting annoyed at her because she was make her more anxious but she couldn't sit still, nor could she be with her children. She needed to be here when the scout came to deliver the news. She had to stop herself from shouting at the poor boy when the doors opened and he ran in.

"I am here an announce that after four long years, the war is over. King Arthur had a great victory at Camlann. There was a time when I thought it wasn't going to happen but Mordred and a band of druids came in to save the day. They fought alongside King Arthur and helped him to victory. He knighted them there and then. A proper ceremony will be required though."

"Of course, as well as a great celebration for their victory." Gwen replied.

"And what of my husband?" Morgana asked.

The scout looked nervous as he turned to her. "Lord Merlin was wounded on the battlefield. We had just entered Camlann when they attacked us from above with arrows. Lord Merlin placed up a shield to stop our men from dying but did not see the marksmen that were aimed at him. He is currently fighting for his life."

Morgana was glad that the table was still out from the last council meeting as she grabbed on to one of the chairs to stop herself from falling over as her legs buckled. It was the news that she was expecting but it was the news she didn't want to hear. She thought back to the times when they were with the druids and how they had explained that in another language, Emrys meant immortal. How could Merlin be fighting for his life if he was immortal?

She only heard Gwen when she placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Go to him. You are a great healer, as I have been told many times. You can save him."

All Morgana could do was nod before she stood back and muttered a spell.

* * *

He knew that he was going in and out of consciousness. He heard Arthur's shouts of his name before someone telling someone that they shouldn't take the arrows out of him before another voice telling him about the great victory.

He knew that he was in a fever as well. He just felt hot all the time and could never find the strength to open his eyes.

The thing was he wanted to remain conscious. He didn't want to fall back into the dreams he was having. He dreamt about another time, when the battles they just fought weren't against the Sarrum but Morgana. He dreamt about Morgana and Aithusa being trapped in a well by the Sarrum. He dreamt about his magic being taken from him. He dreamt about Mordred turning against Arthur. He dreamt about Mordred and Arthur killing each other.

He slipped back into a dream. This one was different. He was trying to help Arthur up. They had stopped in the middle of the clearing. He was trying to get him to stand up so that they could get to their destination. Arthur stopped him. It sounded like he was saying goodbye. He held him close to him as Arthur died in his arms.

" _Merlin!"_ He heard through the dream.

It was a voice that he was very familiar with. In the dream, he spoke her name.

" _Merlin, you idiot. I told you to be careful."_

The dream slowly dissolved away, leaving him in a white room. Her voice. Maybe if he concentrated on her voice, she might bring him back. He felt a sharp pain from his abdomen.

" _You are an idiot. I tell you now you are not dying. You hear me. You are not leaving me. Or Ade. Or Cai. Yes I named him without you. It is your own fault. You should have not allowed this war to go on as long as it did."_

He laughed in his dream. He wanted to tell her to stop being bossy. He was just glad that she was here. If anyone was going to save him now, it would be her.

* * *

Merlin was glad to be back. Camelot was his home, now and always. He looked out the window over the great city.

Magic was now legal throughout the kingdoms. Both the Sarrum and Lot were killed during the fighting, leaving their kingdoms leaderless. It was on the victors to decide what was going to happen with them. Arthur had placed someone to rule Esstir, as it was Camelot's neighbour, while Amata was eventually spilt between Camelot, Caerleon and Nemeth. No one could decide what the best course of action for Amata. It has now become a place that anyone can go to. Mainly the druids reside there, giving them somewhere to finally settle down.

With the victory being regarded as Arthur's victory, he was able to reunite Albion. They wanted to make him High King but Arthur told them that they would just all pass the same laws. Camelot would become the centre with any major laws being discussed in a meeting with everyone invited to have their say.

It could have been all so different. Merlin knew that because of the dreams he had during his fever. Arthur wouldn't have made it this far because he would have been killed by Mordred, a man who is now regarded as one of his most loyal knights. Merlin did feel proud that Mordred could get some recognition. They had spoken on the way back and Merlin had apologised to him about what he had done before. Mordred had accepted his apology, telling him that he would look forward to working with him how they should have done from the beginning.

"Father."

Merlin turned to see a boy running towards him. They had just returned and Morgana had told him to wait there for her to tell the children. This was the first time he was seeing his son. He only knew about him through the letters that Morgana had sent him. He knew that he was still healing and shouldn't but he could helped himself from picking up Cai as soon as he reached him.

"Cai! Be careful." Morgana said as soon as she saw him in Merlin's arms.

Ade had run up to him as well, still slamming herself into her father.

"Ade. I told you two to be careful. He is still healing."

Merlin turned to his daughter. "Miss me then?"

"Of course. It was awful. The last four years has just been mother worrying. Not that she will tell you that."

He looked up at Morgana, who was still looking cross at the fact that her children had disobeyed her. He couldn't stop himself from smiling. This was the family that he never thought he would have and they were living in the times that he had always hoped to live in. What was there not to smile about?


End file.
